


My Darling Dear

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edging, Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hansens unwind as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU as Chuck's an adult here, but the rest is still true, re: kaiju war.

Chuck sucks in a breath through his teeth as the strike lands. “Fourteen…” he hisses. 

“What was that?” 

“Fourteen!” he cries, toes curling in his boots. It takes everything he has not to wiggle. If he does it’ll be another ten strokes and he can barely stand it as it is. 

“Fourteen?” The word is drawn out, the question less curious, more demanding. Chuck knows better. He does. But he can barely think. He _needs_ it. He needs it so badly. Cock achingly hard, oozing precome into a spectacular wet spot between his uncle’s thighs. 

“Fourteen,” he puffs, tears in his eyes. “Sir!”

Scott strokes over his red skin, causing his balls to tighten. He bites his lip hard and closes his eyes.

“Five more, I think.” 

His eyes fly open. “Dad-!”

“Ten.”

He swallows his protest. He won’t make ten! Sixteen really, given Uncle Scott’s not done with the prescribed ones.

The next slap comes low, catching him in a less tender area. 

“Scott,” his dad husks, deep and rumbling. 

Chastised, his uncle raises his arm to the same length as the slap prior to the last.

“Fifteen, Sir!” Chuck squeaks. 

The next five bring the count to twenty and Scott pauses as his Dad shifts in the chair consideringly. 

From the tightness of his abdomen he’s not any better off. And Chuck thinks his dad probably rose the vibrations up two full clicks to discipline him for his momentary lapse. His cock is a steady pulse against Chuck’s side, even if it’s confined to the suffocating leather of his pants. 

“Spread your legs, Chuck.” 

He sets his feet down slowly, moving against the sting. Stretches them all the way. It means he slides somewhat lower, side gliding across Scott’s groin and catching his erection slightly in the crook of his arm. Scott bites down and doesn’t make a sound, jaw twitching only slightly. He’s mostly on his toes, his cock free, with nothing to greet it but air. 

His dad gets up from the chair and walks over to them, leaning over Scott’s shoulders and freeing his cock as well. Chuck’s mouth waters, but he keeps his eyes straight hoping his father will forget the other ten. 

“Chuck, be a good boy and help your uncle.” 

Chuck shifts as best he can, arms still bound up tightly behind his back, and takes his uncle into his mouth. Scott inhales deeply but knows better than to moan without permission. Though Chuck can always feel the thrum of them the deeper he takes him - though those might possibly be his own. 

The handle of the flogger slides against his balls, lifting them to test how close he is. Too close apparently, because his father says, “Count with your head,” and draws the thing in a short upward motion that catches him all along his underside. It’s a moment before he can catch his breath from the shock of it, and he descends all the way, tongue peeking out about the base of his uncle’s thick cock and dragging in a long wet sweep as he draws back up. 

The next blow is against his ass, and his next swallow is a little easier. They slowly make their way to thirty, and by the time they’re done, he is a jittery mess. 

His father lays over him as he reaches down to tug Scott’s pants to his knees. His hard cock nestled firmly between Chuck’s cheeks. It takes everything in Chuck to be still. His father’s strong, steady presence helps. 

“What’ll it be, sweetheart?” he asks his uncle, straightening and taking the younger man’s face between his hands, fingers stroking. “You get to choose because you’ve been so good.” 

Scott swallows. Chuck can see in his eyes he has no idea, brain scrambling for something, anything to find release. 

“Scott,” his dad says, and his uncle looks at him. His eyes calm, and he relaxes into the kiss they share. “What do you want, Scott?” 

“Take this out,” he pleads, squirming. “Eat me.” 

Chuck has to bite back his own moan at the way Scott’s body arches, cock bumping him in the chin. 

“Up on the chair,” his dad instructs. “Turn around, sweetheart.” 

Scott gets up, but can’t straddle the chair as is. He makes a distressed sound and his dad smooths a hand down his spine. “It’s okay, settle however you need.” 

He bends over nearly completely, forcing the material down and kicking out of it. 

“On second thought,” Dad says. “On the bed, Scott. Chuck, you want to be on the bottom, baby?” 

Chuck nods, eyes nearly closing in bliss. 

His dad swats his ass gently and helps him up, guiding both of his charges back to the bed. They settle Chuck first, stripping him down and making sure he’s propped up comfortably with pillows and that there’s enough space to support his bound arms. 

“If it hurts, you tell me,” his dad says. 

Chuck nods, licking his lips eagerly. 

“Up, Scott,” he says, and his uncle obeys. “Over,” he adds, pushing low against his back. Scott spread his knees before tucking his calves on either side of Chuck’s shoulders. He bends enough so his ass is in the air, but with his legs bowed open, he’s low enough that Chuck can take him in his mouth. 

“Can I start, Daddy?”

“Go ahead, baby,” he responds, stroking Chuck’s cock like a pet. “You suck his cock however you want.” 

Given carte blanche, he eagerly swallows him down, fully prepared to let his uncle ride his face to the tune of his brother’s tongue up his ass. It’s almost too much for Scott, who has to use their ‘slow down’ cue. 

“Easy, baby,” his dad soothes, allowing the whine in Chuck’s chest freedom as he strokes it. “Daddy has you.” 

He leans in and spends the first ten minutes on Scott alone. Once his uncle’s back to form, he nods his consent and they pick up again. The sound Chuck makes as his father slides slick fingers into his ass is very nearly desperate, but he doesn’t get in trouble for it. Instead, his father’s cock slides against his slowly, praisingly. 

His dad’s good. The best. So it’s another half hour before they really get to the fucking. And when they do, the whole bed rocks hard with it. They’d long since learned how to brace them as they moved around, so it doesn’t crash into the wall, and the sounds it makes are indicative only of fucking. A nice, steady rhythm. 

“Who’re my good boys?” his dad croons, voice tightening as he nears. 

Scott gasps and Chuck moans and it’s enough, really, because his Dad is ramming into him, fingers and tongue destroying his Uncle with the same ferocity. He wraps a hand about Chuck’s cock and begins to stroke him in deep counterpoint. 

“You come when you want, my dears. Come for Daddy.” 

Scott breaks first - he usually does. Gasping and thrashing, whole body atremble as he spills down Chuck’s throat and drops forward into the mattress. It would be suffocating if Chuck weren’t used to it. 

“Come on, baby,” his dad rasps. “Come on.” 

“Arms,” he gasps. 

His dad understands. Pulls out just enough to flip him over and grab him by the strap about his elbows, yanking him back up. 

“Scott, sweetheart, help the baby,” he says as he plunges back into Chuck’s ass. 

Scott eases his way beneath him, mouth catching about one of Chuck’s nipples and sucking. His hands stroke over Chuck’s skin, reaching back to grab his stinging cheeks and spread them. His father pistons in more sharply then, and Chuck screams and comes all over his uncle. 

His dad catches him by the hair, before readjusting, hands clasping tight over Chuck’s shoulders and using his own momentum to bring him back into his thrusts. 

“Dad!” Chuck gasps, voice hoarse. “Dad! Come in me!” 

His dad grunts, spreading his knees wider and sinking into a low position that saws Chuck’s insides almost excruciatingly well. 

“Daddy please!” 

Scott’s hands find their way to his hips and between them, they rock his body until his dad’s muscles start to quiver. 

“Let go, Herc,” Scott says, soft but authoritative. “You took care of us, time to enjoy it, honey.” 

Chuck squeezes and his dad releases a cry. 

“That’s it...Let go. Just let go.” 

His dad comes with a roar, balls colliding with his own as he buries himself deep and unloads. It’s a moment or two before he drops forward shivering. 

“Such a good job,” Scott murmurs. “You’re a great Dad, Herc.” 

Chuck grunts softly as his dad mysteriously gains weight atop him, his uncle’s arms around them. 

“Stay where you are,” he adds. “I think our baby needs it.”

Chuck says nothing, but he doesn’t really have to. Between their bodies, and the soft combined kisses and strokes, he falls asleep. It’s the only place he feels safe anymore outside of a conn-pod, and they love him so much, they will never deny him. 

The Hansens may have to be the burly brawlers the world expects outside the four walls of their room. But inside, inside they are all the others need. And that’s more than enough for them.


End file.
